


It'll Be All Right

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [101]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise me everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> Prompt: All the hurt/comfort in the world

Evac called, Clint dropped down and gathered his partner's crumpled form into his arms. "I keep telling you not to jump off of moving aircraft," he chided softly, failing to keep the worry out of his tone.

Natasha curled against him as she rarely allowed herself. "It's just my ankle," she gasped.

And a few dozen abrasions, but who was counting?

"Promise me everything will be okay?" she asked, voice quiet and small.

Clint leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Promise."

She let him hold her, like the little girl she'd never been allowed to be, until their evac came.


End file.
